Zaplątani
by Yokai2love
Summary: One-shot, opowiadanie po polsku. Moje inne spojrzenie na zaczęte wypociny pod tytułem 'Bonding'. Jordan i Eva "Molly". Raczej nic romantycznego, chociaż może się takie wydawać. Chciałam zobrazować niewinny, przyjacielski moment. Po wyścigu ze Spiritem. R&R? (zbierzność tytułu z odpowiednią bajką disneya jest przypadkowa)


Zdziwiło mnie, że mimo dość sporego i całkiem długo trwającego fandomu Obana w Polsce, jeszcze nikt na nie napisał opowiadania w naszym języku. Nie, żebym czuła się w odpowiedzialności… Ten one-shot może zawierać niegramatycznie ułożone zdania (może nie aż tak bardzo) albo 'dziwne' zdania, dlatego, że pisałam go z myślą o przetłumaczeniu. Nie miałam zamiaru go publikować po polsku, ale tak wyszło… Gramatyka i składnia zdań w polskim i angielskim różnią się. To tyle.  
Zachęcam do przeczytania i komentowania. 3

Alwas.

Po pechowym wyścigu ze Spiritem Eva, powszechnie przedstawiająca się, jako Molly, toczyła smutne myśli, siedząc na dachu hangaru, który zajmowała drużyna ziemi. Jej drużyna. Od kiedy stała się formalnie pilotem, mogła tak mówić.

Lubiła często przesiadywać w dziwnych miejscach, kiedy potrzebowała odrobiny samotności (jakby całe dziesięć lat było jej za mało). Także wyjść przez okno i siedzieć na zimnej powierzchni nie było dla niej niczym nowym.

Zimny wiatr owionął jej twarz, brzuch i ramiona. Zatrzęsła się. Wstając, myślała o tym, że ostatni wypadek sprawił, że jej ciało stało się podatniejsze nawet na lekki podmuch. Może to tylko jej wyobraźnia...

Kierując się do okna, aby wejść do środka, zatrzęsła się ponownie. Zaklęła pod nosem i pchnęła przymknięte szkło. "Dziwne - pomyślała - wydawało mi się ze zostawiałam szeroko otwarte." Opuściła ta myśl mimochodem i przełożyła nogi przez ramę. Zsuwając się z wejścia w ostatniej chwili poczuła, ze nie trafiła na szafkę, która normalnie powinna stała pod oknem. Z krótkim krzykiem wpadła do pomieszczenia. Na jej nieszczęście, nie spadla na swój bałagan. To, na co spadla, było swojego rodzaju twarde, ale miękkie i przede wszystkim mocno zawyło z bólu, gdy na to wpadła.

- Co?! Gdzie?! Ah! - Wciągnęła powietrze, gdy zorientowała się, że pomyliła pokoje.

- Przepraszam, Jordan! - Zaraz zaczęła się tłumaczyć. - Weszłam przez złe okno, chciałam wejść do siebie.

- Kto normalny wchodzi do pokoju przez okno? - Wybełkotał chłopak masując zebra. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, ze dziewczyna wpadła na niego i teraz siedziała na nim. Poczuł delikatne ciepło na twarzy i cieszył się ze było ciemno. No właśnie... Było ciemno. Dziwne myśli zaczęły go nawiedzać, ale chciał jak najszybciej się ich pozbyć. - Emm. Molly?

Szybko do niej dotarło, co się stało. Odskoczyła do tylu, jakby dotknęła ognia. To jednak pogorszyło jej sytuacje. Wplatała się nogami w prześcieradło i koc Jordana. Nie zdążyła utrzymać równowagi i skulgnęła się z lóżka na podłogę. Chłopak starał się ją złapać, ale jego refleks został lekko nadwerężony przez wypadek.

- Hej, w porządku? - Zapytał, wyciągając rękę. Chwile Evie zajęło dostrzeżenie oferty w ciemności. Westchnęła.

- Ta, przeżyje. Bywało gorzej. - Przebłysk jej wypadku nawiedził jej myśli, ale zaraz się go pozbyła. Chwyciła rękę Jordana i próbowała się podnieść. Ten w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, ze zaoferował jej najbardziej uszkodzona kończynę i zaraz tego pożałował. Z jękiem bólu został pociągnięty przez partnerkę. Spadając, jego koc bardziej owinął się wokół jego ciała. Wylądował nie gdzie indziej, jak na Molly.

- Ala! Och, kurcze... Do licha...

- Czekaj, to moja noga... Przepraszam... Hej!

- Przestań się wiercić, próbuje nas rozplątać.

- Kręć w druga stronę, Molly. Ala!

- Poczekaj mowie! Musze zdjąć buty... Jakoś...

- Oj nie krzycz...

Po kilku dłuższych minutach wiercenia się w końcu dziewczyna wyczołgała się z 'sieci'. Sam Jordan mógł już łatwiej dać sobie rade. Zirytowany, odrzucił kocyk, wzdychając. Zamruczał nieprzyjemnie na swoja obolała rękę i obite zebra.

Molly poczuła się nagle bardzo głupio. Mozna by powiedzieć, ze nie byliby w tym całym bałaganie, gdyby nie jej ślepa chęć odegrania się na tym polimorficznym kosmicie. A teraz przez nią Whizzing Arrow był totalnie w strzępach, oboje doznali sporo urazów - ona i jej gunner - i nie musiałaby tez przepraszać za nagle wtargniecie do jego pokoju. Ach - szlag by, wpadła na niego jak spał i jeszcze dołożyła mu kilu siniaków niezaprzeczalnie. Życiowa niezdara...

- Jordan... - Niemal wyszeptała. Przez okno wleciało chłodne powietrze a razem z nim lekko się rozjaśniło przez rozwiewające się chmury. Chłopak podniósł się ze stęknięciem i zdrowa ręka zatrzasnął okno. Usiadł spowrotem na łóżku. Zachowywał się jakby zignorował Molly, ale tak nie było. - Ja...

- Molly - przerwał jej na wpół spokojnym, na wpół jakby smutnym głosem. - Nie przepraszaj. Nic się nie stało. - Zapadła chwila ciszy, której Jordan nie mógł znieść. Atmosfera stawała się gęstsza, ze możnaby ją kroić nożem. - Poza tym, - kontynuował bardziej wesołym głosem - TEN koc-zabójca powinien teraz przepraszać i płaszczyć się przed nami. Hej, patrz! Właśnie to robi!

Wskazał na rozmemłany koc, w który chwile wcześniej oboje byli zaplatani. Dziewczyna zachichotała cicho. Na jej śmiech gunner uśmiechnął się szeroko. Rzadko się uśmiechała, czy śmiała. Zazwyczaj nosiła zasępioną minę. Gdy zapadała głęboko we własne myśli, jej twarz przybierała niemal wyrazu dojrzalej kobiety, która miała za sobą wiele lat przykrych życiowych doświadczeń. Nie wiedział, co takiego się jej przytrafiło, nie leżało to w jego interesie, chociaż chciałby, aby się tym z nim podzieliła któregoś dnia. Wiedział jednak tyle, ze był to niezwykle przykry widok, patrzeć na taką młodą osobę tak bardzo zamartwiającą się nad swoim życiem.

Postanowił spróbować jeszcze trochę rozjaśnić jej ponurą minę.

- Serio, powinniśmy to opatentować.

- He? Co? - Molly wydawała się jakby dopiero, co wróciła z Ziemi. Jordan zachichotał.

- Koc-twister! - Pstryknął palcami. - Sama widzisz, taki twister 3D! We dwoje trudno nam było z tego wyjść, a wyobraź sobie taką matę na pięć czy więcej osób!

Z jej bujną wyobraźnią, Molly spojrzała na koc i nagle ujrzała mnóstwo ludzi splątanych, krzyczących, próbujących się wydostać z plątaniny koca oraz ich własnych rąk i nóg. Ta wizja była niesamowicie groteskowa i niemal niedorzeczna, ale na tyle zabawna, aby wywołać niepohamowany śmiech, który, najpierw lekko stłumiony a potem całkowicie niekontrolowany, opuścił płuca dziewczyny. Jej towarzysz, zarażony nagłym wybuchem, wtórował jej równie serdecznym rechotem, który jednak w przypływie rozsądku, oboje starali się opanować. W obecnej sytuacji takie salwy śmiechu były nie na miejscu, można by rzec.

Molly wyraźnie pocieszona, podeszła do Jordana i zasiadła obok.

- Dziękuję, Jordan. Jesteś świetny. - Wypowiedziała, nie patrząc na niego. Nie musiała. Było ciemno, to raz. Dwa - nawet pomimo wątłego światła, miała wrażenie, że sam Avatar dostrzeże jej rumieniec. A po trzecie, czuła obecność jej partnera - te mentalna. Wiedziała, ze on tam jest, słyszała jego głęboki oddech, lekko przerywany, zapewne przez zebra. Miała także wrażenie, ze więź, która zaistniała miedzy nimi, jest niemal namacalna. Po raz pierwszy miała kogoś, kogo mogła nazwać przyjacielem. Chociaż trochę się tego bała, gdyż dużo tajemnic ukrywała tylko dla siebie i jak na razie nie chciała ich ujawniać. Nawet przed jej najlepszym partnerem.

- Molly... - Usłyszała jego niski, kojący glos. W tej chwili poczuła się senna. Spokojna i bezpieczna. Opadła delikatnie na jego ramie. Napiął mięsnie, nie spodziewając się tego po niej. Nie zauważył, kiedy wstrzymał oddech. Odetchnął po chwili. - Molly, chyba czas iść spać.

- Yhym. - Wymamrotała, ale nie poruszyła się w cale.

- Proszę, Molly. Nie jestem w stanie cie zanieść.

Westchnęła głęboko. Nie ma mowy. Nigdzie się nie rusza. Nie chce iść spać w samotności. Nie tej nocy. Teraz jest jej dobrze. Ciepło i przyjemnie. Bezpiecznie... Z daleka od ciemności jej koszmarów i smutków przeszłości. Tylko ten kurz, co powoli na nich osiada, w tej chwili się liczy. Nic więcej. Westchnęła ponownie.

Głęboko się czerwieniąc Jordan zrozumiał jej nieme przeslanie. Pokręcił głową. "Taka uparta...". Starając się nie uszkodzić bardziej swojej ręki, ułożył wpół przytomną partnerkę na swojej poduszce. Sięgnął po 'morderczy' koc. Uśmiechając się blado, nieśmiało i niepewnie, położył się obok Molly, zachowując przyzwoitą przestrzeń między nimi, i przykrył ich oboje tym kocem, który parę chwil temu pokazał w pewien, dosłownie, pokręcony sposób, jak wygląda, albo może będzie wyglądać ich relacja: są ze sobą powiązani. Łączy ich silna, choć jednocześnie delikatna więź. Jest ona nieokiełznana, skomplikowana i trudna. Ale niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwa. Z ta myślą gunner spojrzał na twarz dziewczyny leżącej obok. Jej wyraz mówił, ze śni teraz spokojny sen. Chciałby wiedzieć, czy to jego obecność wpłynęła na jej urokliwe senne wizje, po tak strasznym dzisiejszym wypadku, który cudem oboje przeżyli. Sam zaraz zamknął oczy. Zanim oddal się w ręce nocnych wizji, pomyślał o Molly. O jej twarzy, którą cały czas miał kolo siebie. Przez głowę przemknął mu nagły pomysł, aby nazwać ją 'piękną'. Wpadł po uszy, bo już nie mógł odgonić się od tej myśli.

END


End file.
